Lady Gaga and TF:A Insantiy
by DragonGem5
Summary: A mix of Lady Gaga songs with a story involving my FC Desirai-Gale and either JAzz Prime, Prowl, Lockdown, any of the Seeker clones, or Megatron... May add others as it goes on...
1. Jazz

Dance in the Dark

_Run run  
Her kiss is a vampire grin  
The moon lights her way while she's howlin' at him  
She looks good  
But her boyfriend says she's a tramp  
She's a tramp  
She's a vamp  
But she still does her dance  
She's a tramp  
She's a vamp  
But she still kills the dance  
(Tellem', girls)_

Baby loves to dance in the dark  
'Cuz when he's lookin'  
She falls apart  
Baby loves to dance in the dark (Tellem', girls)  
In the dark  
She loves to dance in the dark  
In the dark  
She loves, she loves to dance in the dark

Jazz must have had the worst luck in the world. Just by tracking a single 'Con signal, he had ended up with his holo-form pressed against the femme's… As the song played on, he thought that maybe it wasn't bad luck, maybe it was just the way this single 'Con thought and acted. . .

Desirai sighed as she danced to the fast paced song. Even if it was against orders, she couldn't help herself, she needed to rest, and going to a night club in the city was the best way she knew how. Running into the cyber ninja was a complete accident, but as she let him lead her on the dance floor, she gave up fighting. She just couldn't fight in this place, never.

"Havin' a good time, sweetie?" Jazz asked as he looked down at his dance partner. She laughed before leading him of the floor to grab another drink. He got a mixer, but she stuck to her Shirley Temple and he watched as she nipped the cherry off the stem in one deft movement. Before he could say anything, she was kissing him, the cherry sliding from her mouth to his. She smiled and walked away as he sat there speechless. That taste. . . It had been both a mix of cherry and something else. Had it been something from him or her though.

Outside the club, D-G noticed her brother waiting. "If Megatron finds out about that, you're going to be off-lined." He said as she just walked past him. She smiled.

"What Megsy doesn't know won't kill him, or me for that matter. Stop worrying. It wouldn't be the first time I was off-lined and you know it." With that she rode off into the city, her spark beating with the adrenaline of playing on the edge oh so well. There was nothing that anyone could do to make her stop. Nothing.

_She loves to dance in the dark  
In the dark  
She loves, she loves to dance in the dark_


	2. Lockdown

Monster

_He ate my heart  
He a-a-ate my heart  
(You little monster)_

He ate my heart  
He a-a-ate my heart out  
(You amaze me)

_Look at him  
Look at me  
That boy is bad  
And honestly  
He's a wolf in disguise  
But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes_

Desirai-Gale ducked the servo that came flying at her and cursed. Of all the times to have her com link break and run into one of her least favorite people. At least it wasn't Starscream… But even she wouldn't normally face Lockdown alone in this condition. Turning to run, she tripped over her ruined pede and fell on her faceplates. Great. She had managed to not get off-lined by Blitzwing again, but the damage made fighting impossible.

"Hey, come on, injured femme here, take it easy." She yelled as she flinched to get in a sitting position. "Can we at least call a temporary truce till I get repaired?" She squeaked and widened her optics as Lockdown leered down at her, his glossa sliding over his lips. This was not good…

Lockdown had to admit, finding this femme alone was rare. Her Seeker-like brother normally hovered around her 24/7, only letting up at night-fall… And she was asking him to lighten up after she was the one who crushed his left arm, and only because she was injured; her left servo was useless, and her right pede was ruined. This was one opportunity he was not going to give up so easily…

"Oh come on, this is not what I meant." D-G snarled as she tried to get out of Lockdown's grip, which in her current state was impossible. At least he wasn't going to rip off her upgrades from when… She shook her head. Best not to think about that. She squeaked again as Lockdown's fingers found their way under the seams of her armor and began to toy with her wires. "S-stop that! Those are sensitive!''

Lockdown laughed as he carried her through his ship. "I can tell that. And I really hope the rest of ya' is too." D-G gulped at that. She knew what he meant by that. Flinching as she landed, gently to her surprise, on the nearest examination berth, she gasped when Lockdown's lips hit hers. He pushed her back against the berth, making sure to hold tightly to her arms, while not causing them any more damage.

Desirai let out a whimper when she felt Lockdown's pelvic armor rub against her, but she was surprised to feel her hips buck against his to get more friction. Her whole body was disobeying her processor, and she knew he could tell. The kiss was deepening and she felt her pelvic armor retract as his hook slid down her side. He blinked and broke the kiss for a moment.

"Getting' a bit excited are we?" He smirked, and his servo slid under her and began to fondle her aft, causing her to moan. Damn. She was stuck for sure now… Lubricant was sliding down her legs as he rubbed his armor over her valve, causing her to buck again. This time it was Lockdown who moaned before retracting his own armor. She gasped sharply as he slid in her, his cord making her feel pain that was melting fast into pleasure. When he was fully in, she slipped her unharmed leg over his hip to hold him in place. Not that it worked.

Desirai had been through plenty of partners, but of all of them Lockdown was one of the few who could get her this unwound so fast. A few moments after they started, her chassis had slid open, giving his dentals and lips access to her spark. When she woke afterwards, she was repaired and down the block from his ship. Jumping up and transforming, Desirai sped back to the Decepticon base as fast as she could, her CPU still trying to figure out the mech's actions.

_That boy is a monster  
M-m-m-monster  
(Could I love him?)_

That boy is a monster  
M-m-m-monster  
(Could I love him?)

That boy is a monster  
M-m-m-monster  
(Could I love him?)

That boy is a monster  
Er-er-er-er


	3. Prowl

Alejandro

_I know that we are young  
And I know that you may love me  
But I just can't be with you like this anymore  
Alejandro_

Desirai-Gale groaned inwardly as she went through Detroit in her alt-form, her holo driving. Starscream was a total pain in the aft, and yet SHE WASN'T ALLOWED TO KILL HIM!!! Either Megatron wanted to do that himself, or he was hoping to capture and sexually punish the Seeker… She was kind of hoping for the latter and to video tape that and save it for blackmail, but either way a drive would do her good. Stopping at a red light, she noticed a hot guy with long black hair pull up next to her on a tan and black bike.

"Hey cutie, nice ride. Is it a Harley?" She cooed over as they waited for the light to change. The man blinked and looked at her as if she was crazy.

"No, it isn't, is that really important?" He asked as she gave him a smile. Prowl was a bit suspicious about the organic female, but she seemed harmless… Perhaps she was just "flirting" with him, considering that several women had tried the same thing when they learned he rode a motorcycle.

"Meet me at the park, sweetie. I'll show ya' what a real 'Harley' can do." D-G giggled as she drove off as soon as the light turned green. Prowl blinked, then rode after her, not quite sure what she had meant by that response. When he reached the park, she had parked her cycle and was leaning up against a tree, her eyes on the sky. He coughed lightly and she motioned for him to sit down beside her. He had to admit, the peace and quiet was nice, and for a organic female (not that he was prejudiced against them, but so many were just "dumb blondes" according to Sari)she was smart enough to keep up with him and was now making him think about his views on good and evil.

"I mean, they all say that Elphaba from _Wicked_ and _The Wizard of Oz_ was evil, yet if you read the book, she was in truth a jaded woman who had lost the majority of things close to her, never knew a mother's love, and was judged on her skin color because it was different. Her own family was against her and Glinda, who was once her friend, became the same shallow person she was in the beginning. As Elphaba went against the suppression in Oz, Glinda conformed and became known as a 'Good Witch' because she agreed with the 'Wizard'." She said, venom on the last word in the sentence. Prowl couldn't help but notice her eye color as she looked at him for the first time since he sat down. Red. Bright red. Primus, he was talking to a Decepticon Femme, and glancing at the bike he realized who. Desirai-Gale; an assassin who was crazy yet sane, and who seemed to be the only Decepticon with a past that was completely unknown. Before he could say anything, her lips were on his, her hands on his shoulders. He suddenly got it; she wasn't just talking about Sari's new favorite book character, she was talking about herself.

Then she was off him. "I understand if you don't see me that way, Prowlie, but unlike the other 'Cons, I don't mind you 'Bots that much… And you are a real cutie. I just-" Prowl cut her off, his lips on hers this time. Desirai-Gale squeaked as his hands slid down her side and pulled her hips closer to his. She had never been this close, physically or emotionally, to any 'Bot or 'Con. Ever. But, it felt. . . good. Really good. Deep down, she and Prowl knew that one passion filled kiss would never change her alignment, but at least it was a start for her. A way of breaking free of a part of her so-secret past that still haunted her at night. Once the kiss was over, things would go back to normal; her hitting on him for laughs back at her base, and him trying to ignore her at his. But now, there was a chance that it could change for them, and it would be for the better.

_Stop  
Please, just let me go  
Alejandro  
Just let me go_

She's not broken  
She's just a baby


	4. Skywarp

Poker Face

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)_

Desirai-Gale screamed in shock when a certain Seeker pretty much fell into her lap. She looked over the dark purple and black mech, and instantly realized it was Skywarp. Sighing she just leaned back against the cliff and stroked his helm. Poor guy, he didn't deserve the treatment he got.

Sure, she would never admit to having feelings for the cowardly seeker, but he was just adorable when something scared him. Des wanted to show him her true feelings, but the whole 'Starscream is trying to kill Megatron, destroy the clone' thing kept her acting like she was any other Decepticon, even if she wasn't… She was kind, if not a bit unused to showing that kindness due to her own hardships from before… She blinked and looked down when she heard Skywarp's soft groan.

Glancing down, she noticed that he was indeed waking up, meaning that once again she would have to push him away. No. Not this time.

Skywarp woke to find his head in someone's lap. Looking up he noticed it was Desirai-gale, and blush started to rise to his cheeks. The blush turned a deeper color when she kissed him before slipping away and back to the Decepticon base. He shook his helm before flying off. Was she being kind, or had she been teasing him? Both knew that was something that he would never figure out.

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)_


	5. Optimus

Speechless

_Could we fix you if you broke?  
And is your punch line just a joke?_

I'll never talk again  
Oh boy you've left me speechless  
You've left me speechless, so speechless

Optimus groaned as he woke from recharge, his helm pounding. Figures that even he would end up in this femme's clutches… Said femme was looking down at him from the ledge she was sitting on. Wincing as he sat up, Optimus turned on his lights, causing Desirai-Gale to slide deeper in the shadows, her eyes narrowing.

"Can't you turn those down? They hurt my eyes…" She snapped as the Autobot stood up. He just rolled his optics and turned toward the wall of rock behind him. Leaning against the wall behind her, she felt a soft breeze, and then a sharp blast of cold air causing her to hiss.

"Any ideas on us getting out of here?" He asked only to get a sharp hiss from the Decepticon femme. Turning around, he saw her jump a bit, and his lights showed a tunnel in the rock wall. "That works."

"Careful with those lights, we'll cause more problems if we scare something. And you might want to turn your heating system on, it's cold in there." Desirai muttered as she walked into the tunnel, Optimus rolling his optics as he went in after her. She was just being crazy, they were the only ones in the tunnel… Just then a group of bats flew into him

"Ggaahh!" Optimus shouted, his servos swinging wildly. Desirai just turned around and laughed. When all the bats were gone he glared at her, but she just walked over and picked up a small bat that had clung to his armor.

"Told you those lights would cause trouble… Bats have sensitive eyesight, just like me. Bright light hurts and scares them, so they swarm toward it in a way of escaping… What?" She glared at him when he chuckled.

"I never thought a Decepticon would care so much about organic life, that's all." Optimus regretted saying that a few seconds later when she whacked him over the head with her servo. "Ow."

"Just because I know a lot about bats, doesn't mean I like all organic life. Bats just happen to be more interesting than humans." She snapped back, before turning sharply and stomping out of his line of sight, the bat still hanging on her finger. Sighing he followed until they reached the exit, where Desirai was standing, the small bat slowly flying out of sight. All he got was a curt nod as she walked away, but he could have sworn her cheeks had been bright red with embarrassment. Then he remembered; Decepticons weren't supposed to care about _any_ form of organic life.

A few miles away, Desirai found herself leaning against a tree, bats flying around her. The only good thing about bats was that they reminded her of one of the first few organics she had met here on Earth, a young vampire in Rumania who had shown her and her brother the wonders of the nightly world. And the only organic she had perhaps even fallen in love with…

_And I know that it's complicated  
But I'm a loser in love  
So baby raise a glass to mend  
All the broken hearts  
Of all my wrecked up friends_

I'll never talk again  
Oh boy you've left me speechless  
You've left me speechless so speechless


	6. Megatron

Bad Romance

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

Desirai-Gale sang along quietly to her newest favorite by the only organic she liked, Lady Gaga. One, the songs were good, and two, if one organic could make so many innuendoes on the radio and in her albums, what was there not to like? Of course, she was going to get into trouble if Megatron found out about her newest obsession, and sure enough…

"There you are Desirai-Gale." She jumped at the voice, even if she had been thinking about its owner not a moment before. Megatron could even scare her, and that was saying something considering all the options…

"Sorry, sir. I was just thinking and …" She began, only to be cut off.

"You didn't think I'd find out, did you?" Megatron asked as he walked around the red and black femme. She was almost as tall as he was, yet she seemed to be trying to sink into the shadows and make herself smaller… "Blitzwing complained about the noise coming from your room, and Lugnut mentioned something about you sneaking in at early hours. I can only assume they were talking about those organic establishments you call 'night clubs'… I take it that I am correct?"

"Yes sir… Even I need to relax, though, and I figured that it was easier than asking for a vacation…" Desirai whispered, her optics on the floor. She didn't want to look him in the eyes, no one did. She felt his servo slide under her chin and lift her helm so their optics were level. Desirai hoped he didn't see her shudder, but he saw.

Chuckling, he led her into his room, his servos running the length of her back to hips. Desirai let out a soft moan as he laid her down on the berth, his dentals scraping over her lips as he roughly kissed her. As soon as he was on the berth, she instinctively slid back her armor, revealing her valve and port to his hungry optics. She gasped as he delved his glossa into her valve and at least three fingers into her port. It was taking all her self-control not to scream out in pain, yet she knew that she would eventually…

After a few moments, Desirai found herself kneeling on the floor in front of the berth, Megatron's cord deep in her mouth, her glossa gently sliding around and in it. Megatron had a servo on the berth to stabilize them and the other rubbing over her excited port. She tried to moan when he slipped a finger in, but decided not to, and continued the task at hand.

"Enough of that. Come here, pet." Megatron smirked as she climbed back onto the berth. She was shivering, not from pleasure, but from fear. Good. She let him pull her in for a kiss and he slid his servos to her hips. Primus, she was leaking lubricant like crazy, and he smirked into the kiss when he felt her mouth open in a muffled scream as he practically slammed her hips into his. Glossa sliding into her mouth, he started of fast and rough, like always.

Desirai was the first to break the kiss, her screams of pain echoing across the chambers walls. At least none of the others would hear; they were on patrol, and Megatron had recently sound proofed the chamber Sumdack was in. Her screaming just made Megatron increase the tempo, and she could feel a pair of fingers slide into her port. Knowing what was expected of her, she pushed her hips against the fingers as fast as she could, nearly matching the pace of Megatron's hips. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, and she tried to use the room's shadows to help her keep her grip.

One extremely painful overload later, she was crying quietly as Megatron stroked her helm. He and she both knew it would be a while before she even stepped foot out of the base without her brother close by her. Until then though, he would just wait for her to finish recharge so that he could start again.

_I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_


	7. Bumble Bee

Just Dance

_Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance._

Desirai-Gale raced past the closest Autobot, which happened to be Prowl, before yelling "Hi there cutie" and getting lasers fired at her. Of course, that little yellow cutie would be there. Who else's attention had she been trying to get? Jazz was trying to catch her optic like crazy at nightclubs, Prowl's processor was still reeling from their kiss in the park, and Optimus was trying to figure out how she had known so much about bats. Bumble Bee was the one of the few so far who hadn't noticed her attentions lately. Smirking to herself, she led the smart-alecky little bot on a chase through the city, Prowl chasing after them.

"I'll head her off Prowl!" Was all Bee could yell before D-G heard the familiar sound of Azra's jet engines roaring toward Prowl. He did think that protecting her was important, but he didn't really see the yellow Autobot as a threat, more like a bot that could become an ally under the correct circumstances… Such as Shockwave's proposed reprogramming, though Azra wanted Bee all to himself.

However, he was willing to share with his sister, hence why he was attacking Prowl. He wanted to let Des get her servos on that little yellow cutie. A few hours later, Bee was chasing her into an old abandoned area that was scheduled for construction. Doing a wheelie, Des went from cycle to 'Con and wrapped the shadows around her hand and into a sword as Bumble Bee transformed and got his stingers charged. He wasn't expecting her to wrap the shadows around his stingers and slam him into the wall.

"What the frag are you-" Bee was cut off by her lips pressed onto his, and her servos began to make themselves familiar with his smaller frame. He could feel his frame heating up, and he let out a moan as the 'Con femme pressed her body closer and dragged him into the building. After a few rushed seconds Bee found that he was not only bound but unable to call for any kind of help.

"Don't try to fight the music, Little Bee. Just give in…"Desirai purred into his ear as she wrapped a leg around him and pulled him into another kiss. One overload later Bee was even more confused than ever as he raced back to the base. Prowl, on the other hand, was busy recharging form the aftermaths of his recent interface with Azra. Seemed that brother and sister had a similar choice in mechs…

_Roses have thorns they say.  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.  
What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright._


	8. Sunstorm

Eh, eh (Nothing Else I can Say)

_I had something that I love long  
But my friends keeping telling me that something's wrong  
Then I met someone_

Desirai looked at the mech sitting on the log across from her, a smile glued to his faceplates. Sunstorm had to be the most useless mech she had ever met, and that was saying a lot on her part. He was busy flattering her, but all she wanted was a way out of the mine they were stuck in. The labyrinth was huge, and he wouldn't shut up, meaning that she couldn't concentrate… And they were both running low on fuel… In other words, it wasn't good.

"Your red paint is the deepest…" Sunstorm began again and she sighed. She just couldn't take any more of his talking…

"Shut up."

"Pardon?" Sunstorm actually looked confused. Des sighed.

"I said shut up. If you keep talking, I'm going to off-line you faster than Starscream ever could." She snapped at the mech, who seemed to cower in fear. For a second, he actually seemed to be Skywarp, who she knew was nervous of everything… Shaking her helm, she sighed and motioned for him to follow her down the nearest tunnel. Sunstorm jumped up to follow her, wisely keeping his mouth shut.

A few hours later…..

"Oh come on!" Des shouted as they came to yet another split in the tunnels. So far they had made it out of the deeper areas in the labyrinth and had come to the closest thing to an exit. Her concentration was sharp, but that moment was gone now. She jumped when Sunstorm coughed. She had actually forgotten he was there.

"I think we came in through the left tunnel…" He whispered as she whipped her head around to look at him. Thinking back for a second, she realized he was right, they had come in through the left tunnel. Smiling, she nodded and walked through the tunnel, Sunstorm on her heels.

When fresh air hit her paint, Desirai sighed in relief. Sunstorm blinked for a second, but he seemed to be smiling. Knowing she did owe him for getting them out, because she thought, I would have taken the tunnel on the right, she leaned over and gave him a peck on the check.

Sunstorm blinked and looked at her. "And that's the only kiss you're-" Desirai was cut off by his lips on hers. Pretty soon, they were fighting for dominance and servos were scrapping at whatever armor and wires they could find. The only thing they didn't notice was Starscream watching, a look of disgust on his faceplates, even though he was pretending not to care about Megatron stroking his wings as he sat there.

_Not that I don't care about you  
Just that things got so compliquées  
Eh eh  
I met somebody cute and finally got each other  
And that's funny  
Eh eh, hey ey_


	9. Swoop

Brown Eyes

_If everything was everything  
But everything is over  
Everything could be everything  
If only we were older_

Guess it's just a silly song about you  
And how I lost you  
And your brown eyes

Desirai-Gale looked up at the night sky as she laid down on the beach on the island in Lake Erie. Sighing she thought back to her first real "awakening" on this planet…

' "_Desirai-Gale… That name is most beautiful, my dear." Tarish purred as he took her holo-form's hand in his. Even though she shouldn't have had feeling in that form, she still shivered when his cold hand covered her warm one. Azra was standing on the balcony, his long black hair tied back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Both of the bots had woken to find the organic vampire feeding off their energon, trying to revive the 'Cons by turning them into vampiric bots. It had helped. They were practically normal now, using their holo-forms to feed, keeping their bodies in a comatose recharge that would let the old scars from the Autobots that had made them living weapons heal into nothingness. Staring into Tarish's brown eyes, she smiled and felt her, ahem, "heart" jump with joy. True, both her and her " brother" shared his coffin, but he had made a special claim on her spark…'_

Smiling, she purred as she thought back to the sex that Tarish had been capable of, the fast yet gentle movements of the vampire's body. Just then a bat-like shape flew across the moon. Desirai jumped and raced after the shape, not believing her optics, and needing to feel that for herself. Entering a clearing, she saw a winged shape standing there, blue optics glowing. _Blue_. Not brown.

"You're not Tarish…" She whispered as it turned to face her, confused.

"Swoop's name Swoop, not… Tarish." The mech said as she moved a bit closer, her movements slow and cautious. He looked at her red optics and smiled. "You are pretty bot. Swoop touch?"

Desirai giggled and nodded, letting the winged mech touch her armor, laughing as he jumped at the cold feeling. His wings were beautiful, and she couldn't help but reach out and stroke the closest wing. Swoop blinked but he didn't fight, instead leaning in to her, letting warm and cold mingle between them. Desirai purred when Swoop nibbled her neck, his servos stroking her back as they leaned against the nearest tree. Gasping as he bit her neck cables, she practically screamed her now dead organic lover's name in both sadness and, perhaps, joy from finding someone so like him.

"TARISH!!!" The only other 'Con who knew that name, that sad and wonderful name was standing in his holo-form over the now dead body of a wanted murderer, blood on his lips, red eyes blazing as tears ran down his checks at the memory of the man.

_I knew that it was wrong  
So baby, turn the record on  
Play that song_


	10. Blitzwing

Telephone

_Hello hello baby you called  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service  
In the club, you say? say?  
Wha-wha-what did you say huh?  
You're breakin' up on me  
Sorry I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy_

Desirai looked down at her "phone" as it rang for the umpteenth time. Blitzwing just kept calling, even though she had told him not to. Turning the phone off, she walked onto the dance floor. She needed a break from everything; finding All-Spark fragments, fighting Autobots, even being a Decepticon. She needed to dance and be free.

Blitzwing switched from Icy to Hothead as he once again got Desirai-Gale's "voice-mail". She was supposed to be out looking for fragments, and yet she had not reported whether or not she had found any. Switching back to Icy he decided to go find her. She was most likely at her favorite club, which was downtown. Stopping a few blocks away, he went into holo-form and walked to the club. Surprisingly, it was harder to find than he had thought.

"Zupid organic placez… Vhy couldn't zey be in ein normal nocht-klub?" he grumbled as he looked for Desirai. She was going to be even harder to find…

Desirai was actually dancing like crazy on the floor to Pink's _Funhouse _when Icy found her. He was almost shocked to see her holo-form in such a manner; black and red leather, stitched together like Harley Quinn's costume, her short hair covered with a hat version of Harley's cowl. The whole club was dressed like the circus, and that had made it even harder for him to see her…

When Desirai noticed Icy, she flashed him a smile. "Hey there, Mista J. Wanna ride your Harley?" She asked over the music, which caused Icy to blush and stammer confusedly about what she meant while some of the other patrons laughed. They had all heard that joke before, usually on Batman cartoons… Smiling, she lead him off the floor and over to a table.

"How in the Pit did you find me?" She hissed as they sat down. She wasn't that easy to track, Icy admitted, but he had followed her spark signal to the club. "Frag. Gotta learn to hide that…" She sighed as she leaned back in a chair. The music changed to Gaga and Beyounce singing _Telephone_ and she smiled.

"you do realize that this song fits the exact problem you had earlier? I don't get good com service in here, meaning it's either off or on low… And you've been calling all night. So you get all the crazy clown abuse I can dish out for the next week."

"Ein veek of zat!?! Nein, nein, nein. I get enough of zat vit Random." Icy snarled at her, not really looking forward to her dressed like that constantly. Desirai just laughed.

"Too bad, Icy. You earned it. Once you know how I feel, I'll lay off… Till then, Mista J."

_Boy the way you blowing up my phone  
Won't make me leave no faster  
Put my coat on faster  
Leave my girls no faster  
I shoulda left my phone at home  
'Cuz this is a disaster  
Calling like a collector  
Sorry, I cannot answer_


	11. Perceptor

Summerboy

_Nowhere  
Yeah we're going nowhere fast  
Maybe this time, ill be yours you'll be mine  
c-c-c-crazy, get your ass in my bed  
Baby you'll be, just my summer boyfriend  
Summer boy_

This one is actually from over 500 stellar cycles ago, when D-G was captured and turned into a weapon by some Autobot scientists…

_Desirai-Gale struggled against the stasis cuffs on her arms, trying in vain to free her servos. There was no way she was going to give up her life of thievery now, not when she was in the top of her career. She might be a Neutral in the war, but she loved stealing from the Autobots more. They tended to have the higher grade weapons and energon, and that got you more credits. There was one other bot in the cell, and he looked just as nervous as she was…_

"_Got a name, cutie?" She asked, giving up on freeing her servos. The bot nodded._

"_My name's Azra. And no, it's not my real name… I don't remember that…" Desirai nodded. The mech made sense, she had used her real name only because her initials were not as well known unless there was a crime. Her name was known by so many other criminals, but her abilities with shadows kept her safe from the Elite Guard. Or they had. "And I'm not even sure why I'm here."_

"_You must have some kind of power they want, like me." She smiled. "Hope they can't find it." _

_Azra nodded as the cell door opened to show a pair of scientists. Both came forward and one took a hold of each prisoner. One took Azra into another room and the other left with D-G. She was taken down the hall and into a lab, where another scientist was working._

"_Perceptor, we have a prisoner that Magnus wants you to work with. She's a bit feisty but you should be able to handle that, right?" The 'Bot who had her arm laughed. Perceptor grinned nervously as Desirai was led to the examination berth. She plopped down, kicking the scientist in the pedes. He let off a string of curses while Perceptor got some bandages. Desirai just sat there and smirked._

_After a few weeks of no success, Perceptor, or as she preferred to call him, Percy, got back from giving his report to Ultra Magnus. Apparently, the scientists working on Azra had gotten much faster results by working with the brain circuitry, but he felt that was wrong. The subjects were still normal bots… weren't they? This weapons project was going to help thousands if it worked._

"_P-Percy?" Perceptor stopped when he saw Desirai standing there her optics flickering between purple and white. Oh, Primus, it had taken longer to react in her! Perceptor quickly began to run commands through the computers as Desirai screamed. She could see her life flashing, and her optics were blurring, but still usable. She knew what was happening; the project had been found out by some Neutrals and the new had spread like crazy. She should have stayed inside that night… Those screams were the last sounds she made._

Perceptor sighed as he looked over the old data. Something had stopped the program, and whatever it was, had brought the smart, quirky femme he had been falling for back out. He just wished she had never been in that project to begin with.

_Don't be sad when the sun goes down  
You'll wake up and Im not around  
You'll be my summer-summer boy_

And we'll still have the summer after all


	12. Shockwave

I Like It Rough

_Your love is nothing I can't fight,  
Can't sleep with the man who dims my shine._

I'm in the bedroom,  
With tissues and when,  
I know you're outside banging then I won't let you in.  
'Cause it's a hard life, with love in the world,  
And I'm a hard girl,  
Loving me is like chewing on pearls.

Shockwave rolled his optic at the younger femme. She was here only out of pure curiosity, and he had been ordered by Megatron to keep an optic on her. Looking down at her holo-form, he sighed, helm in his talons. This was ridiculous.

"What? We can't go around the area in our alt modes, they'll be safe here." Desirai-Gale shrugged as Shockwave grudgingly took his holo-form. He was still going to stand out with his long sliver and blue coat and visor with just one red dot and antlers… which made her laugh.

"Let's just get this trip over with; I'd rather get back to the shuttle as soon as possible…" He grumbled as she struggled to regain her composure. Desirai grimaced at the memory of the trip over.

"I know it was boring, but hell no if we are going to interface the whole way back to Detroit. I can, and will, l make you travel back on your own…" She hissed at him as they walked down the street. Shockwave merely rolled his eyes behind his visor and smirked. Desirai happened to like rough interfacing, but the trip here had been more than she could handle. Considering that she had just finished recovering from her recent encounter with Megatron, he wasn't surprised. The fact that she was threatening to make him swim and walk back to the city was another story. That was torture.

After a few hours of trekking through the nearby woods, they made it to a large castle. Shockwave was surprised she even knew it was here, but Desirai just walked into the building and he followed mutely to see what she was up to this time.

"We're here." Desirai stopped at the large gravestone of her once-undead lover, Tarish. Shockwave stared at her as she walked over to the grave, one single rose in her hand. Leaning in front of the grave, she bowed her head in what looked like prayer. Waiting until after Shockwave had left, she smiled when she heard the mech huff and walk off.

"Lubirea mea, mi-e dor tine si sper sa ne vedem in soare. Nu faceti problem de siguranta mea, dar stiu ca, desi sufar amintiri din ti aline durerea mea… Desi acesta s-a deposit boundaries lui, nu este nici o amenintare… El ca coarne, si nu… inima." She whispered as she placed the rose down. "Dragoste, cind te poti intoarce, daca te poti intoarce, Detroit este acum inchisoare meu. Nr mech este ceea ce esti tu, ce ai fost. Azra te scapa de bine, fiul de flacari si aer."

After a few moments, she stood up and walked after Shockwave. Hours later, a man with dark hair and brown eyes appeared at the grave. He picked up the rose and smiled. Just a few more months and then she could join him like they had planned so long ago.

"Va don't mea ingrijorare pet, noi va vom fi impreuna mai repede. Foarte curand…" Tarish whispered, his smile happy that she still remembered him.

_Won't go without my fix tonight,  
It's a little too rough.  
Prom girl wipes her tears with silver lines.  
And she can't get enough._

I'm in the bedroom,  
With tissues and when,  
I know you're outside banging then I won't let you in.  
'Cause it's a hard life, with love in the world,  
And I'm a hard girl,  
Loving me is like straightening curls.


	13. Ultra Magnus

Beautiful, Dirty, Rich

_Beautiful, dirty dirty rich rich dirty dirty beautiful dirty rich  
Dirty dirty rich dirty dirty rich beautiful_

Desirai smiled as she stretched out her holo-form against the loot from her little "shopping trip". Before she and Azra had met up in Detroit, she had been in Gotham City, learning the finer arts in life from Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. Thievery was one of those arts. She sat up when she heard an engine stop outside.

"Frag." She had forgotten that the Autobot leader was in town… Well, she was in holo, so he might not even notice much… Didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun. Smirking, she went behind a makeshift barrier, a sheet hanging from a rope, and slipped off her leather suit, putting on some very sexy and skimpy nightclothes instead.

Ultra Magnus paused outside the old building. It wasn't scheduled for demolition for another year, and yet he had tracked a Decepticon signal here. The same signal had been at the bank as well, and the bank had just been robbed. Switching to holo, he went up to the door and knocked.

"Coming!" He was surprised to see the door opened by a young women wearing what just barely counted as clothing. She flashed him a smile. "Is there something wrong Officer? I don't have to move out till next week…"

"I-uh-um…" He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her chassis, or chest as the humans called it. The top was short enough to revel it while still covering it. Blush began to gather on his face.

"Oh, I get it." She smiled again and blew some kind of dust into his face. He started coughing and she broke into giggles. "Now, why don't you go get checked out, Autobot? I'm not sure what plant toxins'll do to you." She smirked as he went back into alt-mode and drove off.

"And don't come back."

_Beautiful and dirty dirty rich rich we got a redlight, pornographic, the dance  
Fight, systematic, honey but we go no money_


	14. Oil Slick

Paparazzi

_Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi_

Desirai-Gale laughed as she dodged yet another of Oil Slick's punches. He was the only Decepticon mech that she could spar with that wouldn't cause some kind of trouble. Or so she had thought.

"Primus, stop that!" She shouted as he aimed another shot at her pedes. "I just got these fixed from last time!" Oil Slick just laughed.

"Well, then you shouldn't have stepped in the acid last time, sweetspark." He called over as he dodged her attack. Growling, Desirai lunged at him, landing on top of him as they rolled down hill, shouting curses the whole way down.

Oil Slick finally got fed up with fighting the femme and slammed his lips over hers, causing her to squeak and whine. Desirai fluttered her optics, feigning lust as Oil Slick continued his assault on her neck ,lips, and chassis. Her pede carefully aimed and slammed into his groin.

"Gah!" Oil Slick practically jumped into the air as she rolled away. "Little Glitch!"

"Try bitch, moron. I prefer human slang." Desirai waved her aft teasingly. "And remember, our bet is that you have to beat me to get this in bed."

Oil Slick growled and lunged, only to be taken out by her fist before she zipped off in alt-mode. Switching form, he raced after her. Neither of them noticed the camera bots that flew around the city, or the strange young man wearing dark clothing and a hood, who was making a mental note to get a hold of one of those bots for later on…

A few hours later, Oil Slick was gone, sore and unhappy(he had lost big time) and Desirai was dancing in her room, the TV on mute. Just then the news caught her optic.

"OH PIT, NO!" Azra jumped at the sound of his sister's yelling as she stormed off to go find Oil Slick and give him a piece of her mind. He later found out that they had been taped fighting by one of the camera bots, and it was now news footage. By the time Oil Slick found out, Desirai had practically pounded him into scrap metal.

_Real good, We're dancing in the studio  
Snap-snap, to that shit on the radio  
Don't stop, for anyone  
We're plastic but we still have fun_


	15. Sentinel

Love Game

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid  
Guess he wants to play,  
Wants to play  
A love game  
A love game_

Desirai-Gale yawned and stretched her arms and servos above her helm. Her body was telling her that something was wrong with her systems, but she didn't feel any pain. She felt nothing but the soft hum of undeath running slowly through her systems. It was almost relaxing. She decided that a drive would be the best thing for her.

Sentinel Prime drove by the large abandoned area of the city, grumbling to himself. How did he end up on patrol in this area? Oh right, he had demanded high-end patrol and ended up here, only because more 'Cons preferred the abandoned areas to the populated ones. Why in the Pit this was, he didn't know. Just then a red and black motorcycle, driverless, went racing by him. Finally some action.

Desirai groaned when she heard Sentinel Prime's voice yelling at her. That mech was the most stuck up, imbecilic mech she had ever met. It didn't help matters that he had expressed an interest in her, or should she say, her aft. She sighed inwardly and rove even faster, ignoring him the best she could. This whole change was affecting her body, not to mention her mind. As she got closer and closer to being what she wanted to be, her robotic body was becoming more of a shell, a prison of shorts. After about a few minutes, she switched to her bipedal mode and shot a shadowy orb at him. It hit dead center, knocking him onto his roof. He was shouting something as he transformed.

"Fraggin femme! Get back here!" He shouted as he charged at her. Desirai dodged and weaved attacks. Then she got mad when one of his attacks allowed him to grope her aft.

"Ticalos!" Desirai hissed, fangs flashing and her optics glowing. The display of vampiric behavior actually scared the stupid mech off, and Desirai smirked. It was about damn time.

_I'm on a mission,  
And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah.  
You've indicated your interest,  
I'm educated in sex, yes.  
And now I want it bad,  
Want it bad.  
A love game,  
A love game._


End file.
